1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mounting assemblies for appliances and the like and, more particularly, is concerned with a telescopable pivotal mounting assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In movable vehicles, such as mobile homes, vans, campers, boats, etc., as well as in homes, offices, hospitals, and industrial facilities, it is often desirable to mount appliances, such as televisions, clocks, speakers, security monitors, or the like. It is necessary to firmly secure the appliance to prevent damage to it. Also, in places where space is limited, it is often desirable that the appliance be mounted to a ceiling or wall and in such a fashion that the appliance can be adjustably oriented for best use.
Thus, one performance requirement of a satisfactory mounting assembly for an appliance is that the mounting assembly be easily adjustable in order to be able to properly orient the appliance. Further, another performance requirement is that the mounting assembly firmly secure the supported appliance in the desired orientation. The pivotal mounting assembly illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,663 to David D. Barchus, the inventor herein, satisfied these performance requirements and represented a significant advance in the art. The Barchus appliance mounting assembly is readily adjustable and capable of locking the supported article firmly in place.
However, one drawback of the Barchus mounting assembly relates to the arrangement employed to firmly secure the appliance to the mounting assembly. The securing arrangement contemplates the use of fasteners, such as lag screws or bolts, to directly attach the appliance upon a swivel bracket or a base bracket of the assembly. This securing arrangement requires that permanent holes be available or be drilled in the appliance to receive the fasteners. This may not be desirable from the standpoint of appliance owner. Also, this securing arrangement requires that the weight of appliance in being transferred to the mounting assembly will be concentrated at the sites on the appliance where connections are provided by the fasteners with the appliance. This concentration of the weight of the appliance at the sites of the holes receiving the fasteners might eventually result in propagation of cracks in the housing or case of the appliance.
Consequently, there is a need for improvement of the design of the Barchus appliance mounting assembly to eliminate its drawback without sacrificing the significant advance it brought to the art.